Sometido
by Yazumy
Summary: En tiempos de guerra todo es difícil. Los hombres siguen teniendo necesidades y las mujeres escasean. ¿Que hará nuestro Coronel General al respecto? *Lemon*


Bien, finalmente estoy aquí para traerles mi primer fic lemon MadaDei *-*

Quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones antes de empezar. Primero que nada no lo hice yo sola, fue con ayuda de mi hermana, entre ambas formamos la idea, luego ella lo escribió y le agregó un poco más y finalmente yo lo corregí y puse detalles y lo subí acá.

No es el primero que haremos juntas, ya hay otro MadaDei y KakuHidan en progreso ;D

Ahora si, ¡Disfruten~! X3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la serie son propiedad total de Kishimoto.

**Pairing: **MadaDei.

**Advertencias: **Narrativa (menos introducción y más acción prácticamente._.),ortografía yLemon.

**Sometido**

Eran tiempos de guerra, y afortunadamente para el mando de Madara habían llegado muchos reclutas nuevos. Tal vez es precipitado decir eso, pues en realidad eran demasiados, tantos que el Coronel General se había visto en la obligación de compartir su tan codiciada alcoba privada, y eso era algo que le enfurecía. No sólo por el hecho de que se dejaría al lado la idea de la privacidad, si no también que un soldado de su rango tuviera que convivir con un Cabo Mayor.

Pero el Capitán General ya lo había dictado así y no se podía debatir con él, no si se quería conservar el puesto en el que estaba. Además, le había echado una mirada a su compañero, tal vez podría sacarle algo de provecho a ese tal chico Deidara...

[…]

Ya era tarde y debía ir a presentarse con su compañero, Deidara estaba nervioso, iba a convivir con el Coronel General siendo un soldado de menor rango. Ya había escuchado un poco sobre él, era Madara Uchiha, uno de los mejores entre toda la tropa y sin duda alguna un despiadado a sangre fría con el enemigo cuando se trataba de torturarlos para hacerlos hablar.

Se dirigió indeciso hacia la habitación compartida, pensando cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Empujó la puerta suavemente, adentrándose hasta que escuchó el sonido del martillo de un revólver siendo jalado.

‒ ¡Madara! Po-por favor baja esa arma‒ Madara sólo sonrió al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta.

‒Claro Dei, la bajaré, peor tienes que darme algo a cambio‒ había cierto tono de lujuria en sus palabras, que su sonrisa lasciva terminaba por corroborar.

Madara se sentó en la cama, abrió ligeramente las piernas y obligó a Deidara a arrodillarse frente a él.

‒Tú ya sabes que hacer‒ el rubio lo sabía, pero no quería hacerlo, ambos eran hombres y además estaba desconcertado ‒ ¿Qué esperas Deidara?‒ dijo molesto ‒¡Hazlo o te disparo!

El rubio se asustó y tuvo que cumplir las demandas del azabache.

Primero la punta y después todo dentro de su boca, Madara sólo observaba excitado como Deidara hacía eso mientras lloraba.

‒Me encanta tu capacidad de felación Dei‒ decía mientras le soltaba el cabello ‒. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor‒ lo tomó por la cabeza y empezó a marcar el ritmo que debía seguir; más rápido, así le encantaba.

El pobre rubio sólo seguía órdenes para evitar que le disparen. Pasado un rato empezó a sentir como el líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a salir, así que retiró su boca para no tragarse el esperma de Madara, esto disgustó mucho al pelinegro, quien volvió a amenazarlo con el arma.

‒Ya vi tu intención, y no lo harás‒ entonces volvió a tomarlo por la cabeza y de forma brusca hizo que volviera a hacer lo que hacía.

Aquella escena insana que creyó sólo poder ver en sueños lo estaba volviendo loco. Extasiando hasta el último rincón de su ser.

‒Ahh‒ un leve gemido indicó que Madara se había corrido dentro de la boca de Deidara, el cual casi se ahogaba debido a que era mucho.

Estaba a punto de vomitarlo, cuando sintió cómo lo jalaban del cabello haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y apuntaban en su cuello.

‒Trágatelo‒ dijo autoritario.

El rubio sólo miraba con ojos acuosos, no quería tragárselo, pero supo que Madara hablaba enserio cuando vio que ponía su dedo en el gatillo.

‒¡No voy a repetirlo! ¡Trágatelo Deidara! Si no, ya sabes que pasará‒ su dedo jugaba amenazante.

El otro no tuvo más opción.

‒Bien hecho Dei‒ pronunció mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello. Deidara seguía llorando y desviando la mirada. No se atrevía a verlo a la cara ‒. Ahora pasemos a lo siguiente‒ la caricia se convirtió en un fuerte agarre que lo hizo levantarse. Enseguida el azabache le obligó a quitarse la ropa. ‒. Je je, para que veas que no soy tan mala persona te acostumbraré primero‒ sacó las balas de su revólver, todas excepto una e hizo girar el cilindro ‒. Vamos, lubrícala‒ acercó su arma a la boca de Deidara el cual empezó a lamerla aun con temor.

Madara sacó la pistola de su boca y lo aventó en la cama, introduciéndole el arma de forma violenta en el estrecho interior.

‒¡Ahh!‒ soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir el arma entrar de forma brusca ‒Ah…ah…‒ los gemidos y jadeos inundaban la habitación, colmándola de pesado dolor ‒Ma-Madara…por favor, sácala‒ le estaba doliendo demasiado.

‒Tranquilo, deberías agradecer que estoy siendo amable contigo‒ le extendió la mano, mostrándole las cinco balas.

‒¿Dónde está la otra?

‒¿Dónde crees tú?‒ posó su dedo sobre el gatillo. Deidara cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, esperando su muerte. Madara jaló el gatillo…nada pasó.

El menor abrió los ojos lento, temblando aun más. Madara rió bajo.

‒Es sólo un juego llamado Ruleta Rusa‒ se acercó más a su rostro ‒. Hay una sola bala, pero no sabemos dónde está‒ volvió a hacer el martillo hacia atrás ‒Así como puedo disparate en este momento y matarte…‒ jaló el gatillo, haciendo que el rubio volviera a encogerse y cerrar los ojos ‒. O puedo simplemente disparar y no hacerte nada‒ sacó el arma del interior del ojiazul, la puso en su frente y volvió a disparar ‒. Sólo haz lo que te digo y dejaré de disparar, recuerda que sólo te quedan tres tiros o menos, así que… ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!‒dijo divertido poniendo de nuevo el dedo en el martillo.

‒Po-por favor… ¡córrete dentro!‒ sus palabras eran entrecortadas y un amargo rubor coloreaba su rostro pálido-

‒Bien dicho‒ sonrió malvado y bajó un poco más su pantalón, de forma que dejaba ver lo duro que estaba su miembro, a lo cual Deidara se sonrojó más.

‒¡AHH!‒ fue el grito de placer y dolor al sentir a Madara completamente dentro de él.

‒Empieza a moverte‒ dijo sádico volviéndolo a amenazar.

‒Ah…ah…‒ sus gemidos hacían eco en toda la habitación, lo cual sólo excitaba más al azabache.

‒Hoy estoy de buen humor, deberías estar agradecido‒ comenzó a masturbar el miembro del rubio ‒. De no ser así no me estaría preocupando por tu placer‒ Deidara se retorció más al sentir su cálida lengua recorriendo sus pezones.

‒¡Ahh!‒ los gemidos se intensificaban , estaba a punto de venirse y no podía evitarlo ‒Madara‒ jadeaba pesadamente ‒Por, favor…para…‒ no pudo terminar de hablar. Se había corrido manchando la ropa y la mano del pelinegro.

‒Mira‒ exclamó divertido ‒, has ensuciado mi uniforme‒ el menor temblaba por el intenso placer que acababa de experimentar ‒. Pero yo nunca te di el permiso para hacerlo‒ arremetió molesto con él, colocando el arma en su cuello, este sólo reaccionó abrazándolo fuertemente ‒Mmm… tienes suerte‒ apartó el revólver ‒Pero aun así yo no me he corrido‒ en ese momento comenzó a embestirlo de forma violenta.

Madara disparó inconscientemente, llegando al orgasmo al correrse en el interior de Deidara y dejando una gran marca en la pared por parte de la bala.

‒Si que tienes suerte‒ dio el último disparo en el aire.

Deidara se sintió aliviado al saber que la bala había ido contra la pared y no contra él.

‒Ahora recuerda que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, porque si no…‒ puso el arma en la frente del rubio y fingió disparar ‒…la próxima bala será para ti…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen si no soy muy buena con el Lemon y si se me fue el hilo de la trama. En el último momento me sentí desanimada y con más obligación que inspiración al momento de corregirlo D:

**¿Review?**


End file.
